


D

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debía vivir y cargar con todo el peso. En el fondo siempre lo supo; ya no se trataba de ella, sino del sacrificio que habían hecho todos para que se mantuviera con vida. Aunque sobrevivir y vivir son dos conceptos muy diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¡Que no! No soy Oda ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo? :P

Debía vivir y cargar con todo el peso. En el fondo siempre lo supo; ya no se trataba de ella, sino del sacrificio que habían hecho todos para que se mantuviera con vida. Aunque sobrevivir y vivir son dos conceptos muy diferentes.

Era un insulto renunciar, ya no era decisión de Robin.

 _D…_

De alguna forma esa letra simbolizaba para ella tantas cosas que le resultaba imposible darle un nombre al sentimiento que le inspiraba. Esperanza, gratitud, amistad, orgullo…

Saul le había salvado la vida, no sin antes asegurarle que algún día tendría compañeros en los que podría volver a confiar. Y tuvo que aparecer otro "D" en su vida para que lograse convencerse de que el gigante no le había mentido después de todo.

Otro D. volvía a salvarla una vez más, incluso de ella misma y aunque ella no quisiese. Debía seguir adelante, cargando sobre los hombros el peso del pasado.

Lo bueno es que ahora podía contar con Luffy y los demás, sabiendo que pertenecía a un grupo que nunca volvería a dejarla sola. Tenía un lugar al cual regresar y alguien esperando por ella.

 _D…_ _Dereshishi_.

Ahora sí podía reír.

Ahora sí podía comenzar a vivir.

 **Fin**


End file.
